


May Your Every Wish Come True

by Chooboozle, Emono



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Christmas Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 15:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5502098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chooboozle/pseuds/Chooboozle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emono/pseuds/Emono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hard having a poly relationship with eleven mates total, harder even around the holidays. Though all the boys in Austin don't know it - Dan, Adam, and Mark are working their asses off to get everything on their end done so they can spend the holidays together. There's some angst, some love, and eventually a wonderful reunion. The holidays are a magical time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	May Your Every Wish Come True

**Here's a[post ](http://emono-omae.tumblr.com/post/133913928286/ah11-headcanons-ryan-and-pups-1-2-i-know-my)to reference Ryan's dog, since it's off-canon.  ((I guess the line button is gone on A03, nice, thanks)). **

 

**So happy holidays everyone. Super duper Merry Christmas! And here's a gift we rushed to finish, from us to you, to make you smile. We hope everyone has a great time and you eat your fill and enjoy the moments you can, despite maybe some sour family.**

 

\----------------------------------

 

_**The 16th** _

  
  


Gavin huffed and slumped into his seat, full on pouting. Geoff laid a hand on the back of his chair to offer some comfort but the Omega was thoroughly agitated. Ryan was leaning against the doorframe across the room and Geoff could imagine he had the same petulant look on his face. From the computer in the Skype window, Dan looked like a kicked puppy and was fiddling with his fingers. The news he’d delivered wasn’t exactly pleasant.

  
  


Gavin fidgeted and the chair creaked. “B, don’t you want to visit? It’s Christmas.”

  
  


“ _I know,_ ” Dan replied quickly, trying to keep his best friend and mate from thinking the worst. “ _We’ve spent every Christmas together for as long as I can remember, B. But the lads are swamped with work and I don’t want to leave them alone. You know how absolute crap Adam’s family was and Mark is trying to do two charities...they need me here, B_.”

  
  


“I need you here,” Gavin grumbled, arms crossed tight over his chest.

  
  


Geoff cleared his throat, fingers grazing the Omega’s shoulder blade. “We all need each other but you’re grown, Dan. It’s okay if you stay. We knew what this would be like when we all agreed to be together, sometimes we won’t all be able to be here. Eleven schedules are a shit ton to coordinate.”

  
  


Ryan made a low noise and when Geoff glanced back the man was gone. Gavin visibly fussed and flicked at his nailbeds almost compulsively, flicking each one and staring off to the side. He was trying to hide how offended he was but it wasn’t working, the cracks were showing. Some of his mates he could lie to, Dan and Geoff weren’t among them.

  
  


“We’re all gonna’ miss you guys, but we understand how it is,” Geoff continued with a heavy heart. “Mark takes his stuff pretty seriously. Hey, at least you guys will be together. You can have your own little Christmas.”

  
  


Dan chewed his lip and he was afraid he’d breath the skin. “ _Yeah…_ ”

  
  


“We can come in January, have New Year’s with you,” Geoff promised. “We’ll try a little harder.”

  
  


Gavin got up so suddenly it startled the Alpha. He walked out of the room in a huff, snagging his jacket to go sit on the porch and fume. Geoff watched him go before scrubbing a hand over his face. Dan still looked wounded and it hurt to see. “I’m sorry about them. They’re just spoiled from having you guys all the time. I don’t think they realize how far apart we all actually are, and that content gets backed up.” He sighed heavily. “Mark is doing good work out there. I would never ask him to stop doing what he loved.”

  
  


Dan chewed his thumb briefly. “ _We would give anything to be there, Alpha._ ”

  
  


“I know, baby,” Geoff soothed. He could see how torn up the Brit was. “Don’t worry about it. We really want you here but we can’t always have what we want. It’s not like we won’t ever see you again, yeah?”

  
  


“ _Yeah,_ ” Dan agreed, nodding and looking a little less bothered.

  
  


“Take care of those knotheads, okay? They need you, they need at least one of our Omegas to keep them grounded.”

  
  


Dan nodded and managed a smile.

  
  


“Make sure they eat. I know how they both get.” Geoff ticked off his mental list, worried about his mates. “Keep Mark hydrated and make sure he gets at least eight hours of sleep. He’ll run himself straight into the ground. Keep your eye on him, okay?”

  
  


“ _I promise, Alpha._ ”

  
  


“Call us when you can, alright?”

  
  


Dan’s smile was warm and he realized just how much he missed his boys. “ _We will._ ”

  
  


“I love you, brat.” His voice cracked and they both pretended not to notice.

  
  


“ _I love you too._ ” Dan’s lips twitched downward. “ _Love all the boys. Kiss ‘em for me, yeah?_ ”

  
  


Geoff nodded. “I’ll tongue fuck ‘em all for you, buddy.”

  
  


Dan’s pretty blush made the whole conversation worth it.

  
  


“Talk to you later.”

  
  


“ _Bye, Geoff_.”

  
  


Geoff closed Skype and rested his head on his crossed arms, heaving out a long sigh. He missed the three of them so badly. It had been three months since he’d held Dan, a little more than that since he’d seen Kovic and Mark. As Pack Alpha, he could feel the tension in his mates with each week that stretched between visits. Everyone missed them, sometimes desperately. They’d been so looking forward to having everyone together for Christmas and into the New Year, they’d all planned to see their families earlier on so they could have Christmas at his house. But, more than anything, Geoff wanted them happy and doing what they loved.

  
  


New Year’s wasn’t too far off.

  
  


o0o

  
  


Dan hung up the call with a sickening feeling in his stomach. He sighed, running his fingers over his face and furrowing his brows in deep thought. He didn’t feel right about telling the mates that he along with Adam and Mark wouldn’t be home for Christmas, especially when it wasn’t true. He knew that B was probably throwing a fit right now from the news, even if it was a silent fit that the Alphas would have to pick him up from. It felt like a punch in the gut to lie like that to them, and he knew that he’ll probably receive a slap from Gavin when they actually made it there, but to Dan the surprise and seeing their mates’ reactions would be worth all of this. He stopped rubbing his face and rattled his fingers against the desk, sitting quietly and listening to  the ground beef popping in the skillet and the rolling boil of water. The smell of meatballs filled the air and Dan felt his stomach growl.

  
  


When he turned his head, he saw that Kovic was in the processes of cooking the spaghetti that Mark had wanted. There was a jar of unopened sauce and some seasoning tossed over to the side carelessly as well as amaturely diced onions and the sight of it had Dan cracking a smile. Kovic was always happy to cook - Mark had the knowledge but not the executionary skill. There was no directions in front of him, just a hastily skimmed over internet recipe before he’d thrown himself into it.

  
  


“How’s the dinner coming along?”

  
  


“The noodles aren’t even done yet, Dan. Hold your horses, alright?” Kovic didn’t even look away from the pot as he started to stir the half-hard sticks of dry noodles into the boiling water. “You know, you could probably come over here and help me,” he requested with a kind tone.

  
  


“Don’t feel good,” Dan groaned and leaned back in the seat to where he was only standing on the back legs. It was a nervous habit of his, always fidgeting and moving around. “I feel guilty about lying to the mates. Doesn’t feel right. You should’ve heard my B before I hung up.”

  
  


Kovic sighed, fingers clenching around the spoon tightly out of stress. “I don’t want to think about it, honestly. But don’t worry, Dan. I know it’s a difficult choice to lie but the surprise will be worth it. Just imagine their faces when we show up to the door with presents in our arms.” Kovic finally looked back over his shoulder to give the Brit a smile. “Think about how happy all of them will be, especially Gavin.”

  
  


“Yeah, but I don’t understand why we couldn’t have just given them good news and told them that we were coming,” Dan huffed. “I feel achy.”

  
  


“Come on, Dan. And get behind on all of our videos? The fans would _love_ that, I’m sure,” he spat sarcastically. His tone stung, more than he intended to. He cleared his throat as he stopped stirring the noodles and started to stir the meat over the skillet. “We’ve been busy. God, especially Mark. All of the charity work he’s been having to do as well as the subscription explosion he’s had this year. You know how tough it is on him, on all of us. He’s always five minutes from cracking under the pressure. And getting sick like he did.”

  
  


The image of his mate - pale, hooked to machines, unconscious - was still a fresh brand.

  
  


“You know we all agreed to keep the videos coming and not get stopped by the holidays so that no one will complain more than they already have.” He opened the jar of sauce and poured it over the meat, adding the necessary spices and onions into the mix. “Dinner’s about ready.”

  
  


“It’s about time,” Dan muttered jokingly to himself. He jumped up from the chair and walked towards the small kitchen, coming beside of Kovic. He gave the Alpha a gentle hip bump, pursing his lips into a tight, unsteady smile. “ I just don’t feel good lying to them and all, for any reason.”

  
  


Kovic frowned. “I know. I hate it, too. But, we love them and I’m sure they’ll forgive us as soon as we walk under that mistletoe.” He drained the noodles. “Alright. Let’s eat. Mark will be home shortly and join us. After dinner, I’ll teach you how to run his editing software so we can get these videos on out.”

  
  


“Alright, deal.”

  
  


o0o0o0o

  
  


_**The 17th** _

  
  


Dan had never worked so hard for The Slow Mo guys before. It was all “show up and be funny” in those videos, listen to everything Gavin says and maybe operate the cameras on the most basic level. Gavin was the brilliant one, he was okay with that, he admired it. But with Funhaus there was so much to do, now coupled with Mark’s heavy to-do list. Dan found himself downloading the Uber app on his phone and jumping from one car to the next between Mark’s apartment and the Funhaus office building. Adam had spent way too long holding his hand through the editing software but now he could do it by himself, the kid from Game Grumps coming by one morning to give him some advanced lessons. Dan guest starred in some of the vids, did research, made notes for them to cue up on camera to make things go more smoothly, and he even sorted through the demo disks the guys were sent. He made smaller videos with Kovic and Mark, behind the scenes stuff and vlogs, some of which he fell asleep during.

  
  


Ever since the fans found out about their large relationship they’d lost a chunk of their audience and received a slew of poisonous hate messages, almost daily for a few months and had trickled down since then. But even with that, there was a huge influx of support and love and even _excitement_. The fans that stayed (and the ones who came for the gossip and stayed for the great content) cheered for more, wanting to see more videos involving all the mates.

  
  


And that’s why they wanted to work so hard, why they sacrificed what they did.  

  
  


o0o0o0o

  
  


_**The 18th** _

  
  


A bunch of them came over to Geoff’s house to decorate it for the holidays. Geoff was hosting a couple hang-out nights and he wanted it to look as festive as possible. The Lads were all over along with Burnie, and Jack had stayed over the night before so he was in the kitchen making them all lunch.

  
  


Michael was being a little pouty but no one could blame him. They were all setting up decorations and lamenting about their missing mates.

  
  


“Ryan’s taking it hard,” Burnie commented, up on a stepstool putting tinsel on the picture frames.

  
  


“He’s taking it personally.” Ray’s hands were buried in the tangled lights that would go on the tree. “You know how close him and Dan are.”

  
  


“Him? _I_ had a whole trip planned,” Michael griped, words sharp but fingers careful as he fixed the hooks on the bulbs and knickknacks that would hook into the strung up lights and on the tree when it was ready. “I got two tickets to a fucking UFC fight night. I was going to take Adam, fucking asshole.”

  
  


“Can everyone else make it?” Geoff asked quickly, hoping to lighten the mood. He was attempting to put bits of holly on the edges of the TV. “Joel?”

  
  


“Oh yeah, you know he doesn’t visit family or anything,” Burnie assured him. “Except for our sunshine boys, we’re all good to go.”

  
  


“Thank fuck,” Geoff grumbled before clearing his throat. “Gav, did you want to visit your family?”

  
  


Gavin was struggling with the poinsettia bunches that would go at the corners of all the doors. He had a stack of thick, rich paper to make paper crowns when he was done. They’d get worn when the drinks started flowing and he wanted to make each mate a special one. “They’re taking a cruise, and my brother is happy enough house sitting and eating up the cupboards.”

  
  


Geoff nodded and his eyes went to his freckled Lad. “Michael?”

  
  


“We’re actually doing Christmas in January this year. My grandparents are on vacation and my parents are going to be running around like crazy doing volunteer work on the day. I have a cousin studying abroad and she’ll be back in January so we just decided to move it down.” He shot the Pack Alpha a smile. “Plus they know I want to spend it with you guys. Everyone gets it.”

  
  


“That’s good. I’m glad most of us could make it.”

  
  


“Maybe we should go there?” Ray offered half heartedly.

  
  


“Do you know how hard it would be to find tickets to LA a week before Christmas?” Burnie snorted with an edge of bitterness. “Forget the money, I don’t even know if there’ll be seats. Plus the Christmas party at the office. Some of us don’t have anyone else and the party is with the only family they know.”

  
  


Gavin’s shoulders slumped. “Yeah. That’s true.”

  
  


“We’ll get it together next year. And we’ll all be together a lot before that.”

  
  


The others nodded along to their Pack Alpha’s words and hoped it was true.

  
  


o0o0o0o

  
  


Dan and Mark fell into bed with exhausted huffs, bodies limp and useless. Kovic was still at the Funhaus office immersed in his editing. Dan had been running around all day to make sure everyone got fed and kept the guys on schedule, helping them record. He’d spent most of the afternoon in an Uber jumping from shop to shop looking for replacement parts for two pieces of stupidly important equipment that had fried out. With all of Funhaus made up of Alphas (except for Lawernce, their grounding Beta), Dan was constantly flooded with Alpha pheromones with very little relief. His Omegan instincts were ramped up high and it was tiring to be on such high alert all the time, everything inside him demanding that he take care of the needs of his two mates but all their Alpha friends as well.

  
  


Mark’s voice was hoarse and threatening to give out. Dan had made him drink warm tea after dinner and now, laying this close, he could smell the lozenge he’d popped between his mate’s lips before they’d stripped down. They were tired right down to their bones and they both had to be up early tomorrow to meet with several of the charity heads to double check their paperwork and procedures, sign off a few things. Then it was back to work.

  
  


Dan huffed as a thought occurred to him. “The tickets to Austin are still good, right? No emergency emails about our plane disappearing or bad schedules?” The joke was weak but it made the Alpha smile, shaking his head.

  
  


“We’re fine,” Mark croaked.

  
  


“Don’t talk,” Dan hushed. He rolled on his back and chittered at him. “Come here.”

  
  


Mark happily curled up into his side, resting his cheek on the Omega’s chest. Strong fingers pet through thick dark hair and he rumbled so sweetly it was almost a purr. Dan fumbled for the blanket before dragging it up over them both, body heat and scents swirling pleasantly around them. “Get some sleep, love.”

  
  


Mark snuffled against his chest, trying to say goodnight but already asleep.

  
  


Dan’s blinks became heavier, eyes growing tired as he drifted in and out. His body was done but his mind was still humming along with details. The 23rd was coming up fast and then they’d be on a flight to their home, where their mates were. He missed them all so much. His Pack Alpha, his B, everyone he loved most in this world.

  
  


Dan jolted out of his deep doze when the bed dipped. He’d sometime rolled onto his side and Mark was down under the covers, curled up with his head tucked against the Brit’s stomach. A warm, solid body spooned up behind him and a warm fruit pie smell filled his nose. His stomached threatened to growl but his heart fluttered instead. It wasn’t breakfast, it was _mate_. There was a possessive rumble that he could feel against his back as his hair was nuzzled into. Adam’s fangs scraped lightly against his nape as his hand crept around his hip under the blanket and settled into Mark’s thick hair.

  
  


“Mine,” Adam grumbled, breath tickling his neck.

  
  


“Yours, love, both of us,” Dan promised sweetly, melting between the Alphas. “Now rest.”

  
  


o0o0o0o

  
  


_**The 19th** _

  
  


Michael wiggled out of bed with his Pack Alpha and ignored his sleepy pawing to put on some boxers. He cracked a yawn and shuffled out into the hall and toward the kitchen, mouth dry. He needed to chug some water and he knew there was a big bottle already in there. He passed the living room and paused. The Christmas tree was lit up but so was the TV, some crap reality show playing on low.

  
  


Gavin was curled up on the couch with his phone cradled between his palms. He was snuggled under one of the throw blankets and encased in one of Jack’s silly Christmas sweaters. He looked ridiculously cute except for the kicked-puppy expression. Michael quickly grabbed the bottle out of the fridge and went over to the couch.

  
  


“It’s two AM, you should be asleep.”

  
  


Gavin kept looking at his phone, teeth raking over his lower lip.

  
  


Michael sighed. “You’re waiting on Dan to text you goodnight?”

  
  


Gavin huffed sharply. “We almost never miss a night, alright?”

  
  


“I know,” Michael soothed. He picked up the Brit’s legs and plopped down on the couch, laying his legs over his lap. “Well, let’s wait up then. It’s only midnight there.”

  
  


Gavin visibly relaxed and nodded, a silent _thank you_ hanging in the air. Michael sipped his water and relaxed into the cushions, tugging the blanket a little further around them.

  
  


They dozed off but woke to the little chime of Gavin’s phone, with a loving but simple. _Night, B. Going to dream of you._

  
  


Michael tucked his mate close when he whined and again they wished that they could all be together.They could survive the distance but it hurt more deeply than any of them wanted to admit.

  
  


o0o0o0o

  
  


_**The 20nd** _

  
  


Their burgers sat abandoned on the kitchen counter, bedroom door thrown open and clothes making path to the bed. They’d come back to Mark’s apartment for lunch but one sweet purr from the Omega and they lost themselves.

  
  


When Adam made a surprise stop at their apartment he was met with the most lustful sounds. Dan didn’t sound like the usual Omega - his sounds were deeper, more rough, his whimpers lower and raw with pleasure. Mark’s grunts were rhythmic, that deep voice they loved saturated in need. He followed the trail of clothes to the bedroom and blood rushed south as he saw his mates together.

  
  


Dan was laying on his stomach, one leg hiked up high and his elbows braced deep in the bed. Mark was on top of him, skin tones so similar it seemed like they were perfectly blended together. Mark worked his hips in deep, rolling thrusts, burying himself deep in the Omega before slowly dragging out of the slick heat. Mark’s fit ass flexed and he wanted to sink his teeth into them, mark them up. They smelled sweet and hot together, with dark curls of mint beneath. They huffed and moved together, flushed and riding the easy waves of pleasure as they finally took the time to indulge in one another. It wasn’t a fuck, his mates were making love and it had his heart jumping up into his chest as well as his cock thickening in his jeans.

  
  


Dan suddenly purred, looking over his shoulder and smiling. “Adam?”

  
  


Mark sniffed the air and rumbled happily, hips still pumping.

  
  


Adam walked over and dropped to his knees beside the bed. Dan was sweaty and had a lust-dumb smile, cheeks rosy and fingers clumsy as they groped for Adam’s own. They held hands, fingers lacing and squeezing. “Alpha.” The Omega’s breathy coo made him smile and he nuzzled the back of the other’s hand.

  
  


“Mark treating you well, baby?”

  
  


Dan nodded, chittering softly when Mark dipped down and scrubbed their cheeks together. “Want my Alphas.”

  
  


“We’re here,” Adam promised, giving the Brit’s fingers some more little kisses. “I’ll get you in my lap when Mark’s done, okay?”

  
  


Dan nodded eagerly, and Mark whispered a soft _please._

  
  


They’d eat their lunches cold and spend the afternoon indulging in each other, maybe a small nap if they could spare it. They would wear each other’s scents for the rest of the day.

  
  


o0o0o0o

  
  


_**The 21st** _

  
  


Not a lot of things got to Ray. He was pretty laidback and a lot of irritations just rolled off his back. He was grounding like a Beta in the way that any of his mates could go to him and scent and calm themselves in his words and touches. But their youngest Omega was starting to crack, seams showing slowly but surely as Christmas got closer. He’d been lowkey looking forward to the holiday, to seeing everyone together, and now that it wouldn’t happen he could feel the strained bonds. He’d missed Dan’s last visit by two days so he hadn’t seen the other Omega in almost six months, almost as long for Mark and Adam.

  
  


Ray was sitting at the break area counter in the middle of the RT office, staring at his phone. He’d confided in his sister about the stress and he was staring at her text now. He could hear her clipped, impatient tone in the words.

  
  


‘ _You have so many mates now what does it matter if you don’t see only three of them??’_

  
  


Ray’s lashes were wet and his hands shook so bad the phone clattered to the counter. It was more than that. Even if they had what could be considered an unconventional relationship, and that the number of mates wasn’t exactly “conservative” and people frowned at them for it, but he loved what they had. The bond between them all was hard earned and strong, true, and with so many mates no one ever felt alone. Their relationship was everything to him, it meant so much…

  
  


Ray laced his hands behind his head and ducked down, hiding his face as he choked on a sob. He tried to muffle the sound but it was loud, pain-filled. Alphas nearby straightened up at the noise, protective instincts flaring up. Aaron nearly dropped the stack of games he was setting up along the wall, head whipping around to look for the source of the noise. Geoff’s head popped out of the AH office across the hall, brows knitted up. Burnie was upon the second floor talking with Kerry and Miles and he was almost immediately at the railing, eyes sweeping around the room to figure out who was crying.

  
  


Out of all the Alphas in the building who moved toward Ray to comfort him, it was one of the oldest Omegas who hurried to his side. Joel chittered lowly and wrapped his arms around the Lad. Ray resisted at first but after some whispered words he turned on the stool and buried his face in Joel’s shoulder. Joel tucked his mate tight against him, swallowing up his smaller form in a protective embrace.

  
  


“It’s alright,” Joel murmured into his hair, broad palms laying over the boy’s heaving ribs as he tried to keep from openly sobbing as the new flood of emotion swamped him. “Everything is okay. We’ll see our boys, I promise.”

  
  


Ray sniffled and tried to hide further down against his shirt but Joel cupped his jaw, bringing his head up so their eyes met. He brushed noses with the younger Omega and got a weak chitter, returning with his own louder one. “Even if it’s just you and me, you’ll see Dan before he goes back on deployment.” Ray lowered his head again and Joel brushed a warm kiss on his forehead, alleviating some of the ache with so simple a touch. “He won’t leave again without seeing ou.”

  
  


Joel pulled back only to strip off his baggy hoodie and gentled the younger Omega to encompass him in it. Ray swam in the fabric and his small purr was reassuring but weak, face scrubbing into the neck of the soft material. Joel flashed his fangs, small but sharp, at their friends and coworkers that were trying to crowd around to help. They backed off, even Geoff stayed near the office. Joel had his issues, his quirks, but he was rarely aggressive. He wrapped an arm around Ray and led him to the office he shared with Ellis, Jeremy, and Matt. He got his mate inside and scribbled “Fuck Off” on the white marker board that hung on the door before shutting it, sliding the lock.

  
  


There were no more words to console the hurt Ray felt so Joel just bundled the other Omega onto the couch with him, getting him mostly in his lap and tucking his face into his neck. Ray sighed and licked at the man’s scent glands. With some encouraging chitters from the older Omega, he nibbled at the gland until it swelled to spill fresh sea salt across his tongue.  

  
  


They stayed in there for almost an hour before Ray could talk again.

  
  


“I miss them.”  
  


 

“I do too.”

  
  


o0o0o0o

  
  


Dan’s patience was worn paper thin and it didn’t take much to make him snap. The editing software Mark used was finicky at the best of times, but today it was practically comatose. Every click was delayed and dragging anything took half a minute at minimum. And then it froze in the middle of a video edit. Mark slowly ate his dinner and watched Dan’s ire rise, boiling at the surface until steam was nearly pouring out of his ears. The Brit’s breath started to pick up as the computer rebooted. The tension in the air grew. The computer finally settled and Dan clicked on the program, running it.

  
  


Then he saw that the video hadn’t saved and it only existed in it’s raw, uncut form.  

  
  


There was a crackle in the air and Mark dropped his spoon, his mate’s name on his lips. But Dan snapped too quickly to do anything about it. The Omega grabbed the keyboard and yanked it out of the computer, smashing it down hard on the corner of the table. Not just once, but several times, each with a low grunt and a metallic clack before keys started giving. Plastic clattered to the floor and skittered away before the whole thing snapped in half. It was tossed aside and the controlled violence bled from Dan, spilling out of him like water.

  
  


“Dan…?” Mark questioned, slowly standing up.

  
  


“Give me the bloody dog,” Dan spat, hand shooting out with an open palm to be given the leash and collar set. “We’re going on a run.”

  
  


Chica barked softly from the bedroom where she’d been napping. The lab trotted in a few moments after looking ready to go outside. Dan got the set and hardly took the time to change into running clothes before the two left, disappearing down the sidewalk without another word. Mark finished his food and shot a text to Adam about the incident, taking a picture of the broken keyboard before he swept it all up.

  
  


When Dan got back, him and the dog were both exhausted. Dan looked ready to cry so Mark was quick getting them both some cold water before manhandling his mate into the shower to cool off. Mark stripped them both and got in with him, letting Dan sip from the bottle as the cool water washed over them both. Chica yipped worriedly by the door but behaved, pacing a little before flopping down beside the wall to stand guard.

  
  


Mark rumbled soothingly and soaped the Omega down, praising him when he polished off the bottle. It got tossed carelessly past the curtain and Chica eyed it, contemplating carting it away, but kept her spot. Sweat and stress were scrubbed away and by the time Mark turned of the water, Dan felt raw. He weakly toweled himself off and his mate finished the job with those same, soothing rumbles. He stepped into some clean underwear before he was led to the bed. The pillows greeted him like a lover and he sank into their embrace, moaning. Mark straddled his legs and started to rub his lower back, working up, muscles melting under the strong hands.

  
  


“Just want us all to be together for Christmas,” Dan mumbled.

  
  


“We will,” Mark assured him. “The flight is in two days. We can do it.”

  
  


“Yeah.”

  
  


In the living room, Mark’s phone buzzed with a message that simple read, ‘ _I’ll pick up a new one on the way home’._

  
  


o0o0o0o

  
  


_**The 22nd** _

  
  


“I miss you.”

  
  


Burnie slumped against his office door and closed his eyes, heart heavy and sinking into his stomach. He clutched his phone desperately and let himself feel the distance between him and his mates. Everything inside him was screaming to get closer, to have his boys in his bed again so he could protect them, feed them, take care of them.

  
  


“ _I miss you too_.” Dan’s voice was the same kind of pained whisper, as if it were too much to admit.

  
  


“I want to see you so badly,” Burnie admitted, rubbing his palm into his eyes and nearly pushing his glasses right off his face. “The others too, but you’re my Omega...I’m so worried about you, we all are. It’s not right being so far away from your mates.”

  
  


Someone started to talk just a few feet away from Dan’s phone and the Brit sighed. “ _I’m sorry, I have to go. I love you._ ”

  
  


Dan hung up and Burnie’s heart finally dropped, crashing into his gut. He hung up and trudged over to his chair, falling into it with a defeated sigh.

  
  


In LA, Dan scrubbed a hand over his face and sighed. _I can’t keep a secret for anything._

  
  


o0o

  
  


Ryan felt sleep coming over him but he fought it. He took a sip of his coffee and clenched the blankets that covered his bottom half. Beside him Geoff slept soundly. The Pack Alpha was turned over, snatching the blankets and hoarded them in a tight ball around himself. From time to time, Ryan’s eyes wandered towards Geoff to make sure that they weren’t being too loud to wake him up or that his screen wasn’t too bright to disturb him. There was music playing over the call, but it was on a soft volume and was drowned out by background noise of Mark getting ready for bed. It was soothing to the Alpha and his eyes struggled to stay opened. He was glad that his mates actually had some time to stay on a steady call with him and was grateful that all of them participated at some point before they began to scatter and prepare for sleep.

  
  


Ryan saw the stream of light from the bathroom reflecting on Dan’s face as he continued to look into the laptop camera. Their call was hitting the hour mark and it was coming to a dead silence as Ryan and Dan looked at each other, saying only a few words at a time. The three and him had a nice conversation earlier, catching up on things that had happened over the past couple of months as well as their plans for future videos.

  
  


Ryan was concerned for Mark. Dan and Kovic both said how stressed he was over YouTube videos and charity work. Dan also mentioned about though The Slow Mo Guys bit was over, Mark had finally finished up filming for the Youtube Rewind of 2015, which was a long production in itself with hundreds of people participating. It was something that both of them could never get used to and Ryan had sympathy for them both. All he wanted to do was hug them close and let them be in his arms, comfortable and happy to just be _together_.

  
  


“I miss you guys,” Ryan finally said over a period of awkward silence. “We all do, but...you know. I’d really love it if you came home for Christmas. We always have the rest of the year, though.” He didn’t mean to sound so disappointed. He pursed his lips tight to hide his frown.

 

 

“ _Ry_ ,” Dan whined, taking his fingers and stroking the camera as if it were his Alpha’s cheek. Ryan could see the pain that struck Dan’s face and Ryan felt the protective rumbles vibrate through his body. The Omega’s mouth curled into a grimace and to see his boy sad like that drove Ryan wild. It only made him angrier when he tried to reach for Dan only to have his hand flat on the laptop screen and nothing else. Kovic grumbled when he heard the abrasive noises that Ryan made and he pulled Dan close.

  
  


“ _Miss you too, Ryan,_ ” Adam sighed and laid a kiss on the Omega’s temple. “ _Don’t worry. We always have other times, promise. It’s getting late over here and we have to get up early. We should all be getting to bed._ ”

  
  


“But-”

  
  


“ _Night, Ry,_ ” Dan nodded, agreeing with Kovic. He yawned heavily and clenched his eyes shut as he took a hold of the lid of the laptop. “ _We’ll talk to you later_.”

  
  


Before Ryan could even say another word, the call was ended. He felt pain surge through his veins and he bit his lip, eyes furrowing in sadness.

  
  


_It’s like they don’t even want to be here._

  
  


“Stop it,” Ryan told himself and closed his laptop. “Don’t think like that. They’re probably just stressed. You need to be understanding.” He continued to coach himself as he got up from the bed, strewing the blankets over towards Geoff’s side. The Pack Alpha laid there undisturbed. His body rose with every breath he took and lowered as he exhaled faint and weary snores. That gave Ryan a reason to smile, even just the tiniest bit and he walked out of the door, closing it gently behind him.

  
  


He turned his head towards the living room to see the other British Omega. He was dressed comfy and cozy in one of Jack’s heaviest and fluffiest Christmas sweaters. It was a bright red that swirled with white and green designs of a Christmas tree. The leaves were laced with warm, white puffs. Gavin loved that sweater; it was his favorite out of Jack’s collection. He wore it so much so that it should be called his instead of the Beta’s. Gavin was kneeling, toying with the dozens of presents that were under the tree. A couple of the gifts were Ryan’s - wrapped tight and almost picture perfect. Another couple were wrapped by Geoff and it was _very_ obvious that he was the one who wrapped those as the paper was torn and crumpled with tape plastered all around it.

  
  


Gavin shuffled the presents around, humming a weak, sad tune. Ryan could smell the saturation of Gavin’s scent in the air. It smelled...melancholy. It wasn’t the warmth of Christmas that Ryan always knew with his mates around. The Omega’s peppermint swirl scent was all that Ryan could breathe, especially as he was growing closer. It filled his heart with hurt, reminding him of how the Lads on the other end of Skype cutting him off so suddenly.

  
  


As Gavin stood up, Ryan grabbed a firm hold on his shoulder. There was a jolt of movement - a shock as Gavin whirled around, nearly yelping out loud until he bit his tongue.

  
  


“Ryan,” Gavin huffed through tight lips. “I expected you to be asleep.” His fingers twiddled and played along the puffs of the white cotton the sleeves. It was just a nervous habit, one that Ryan stopped immediately by taking a hold of Gavin’s hands.

  
  


“Well, I’m not. I just got off of a call with the boys and…” he trailed off, seeing Gavin’s eyes droop down to the floor. His hands snaked their way out of Ryan’s grip and settled heavily to his sides. “Gavin, please.”

  
  


“Ryan, it isn’t fair. I miss him,” the Omega whined. It sounded like nothing more than mumbles past numb lips and Ryan struggled to understand him. Gavin was scooped up into a strong hug by the Alpha and he crooned as he wrapped his arms around broad shoulders. “I miss him a lot. My B.”

  
  


“I know, Gavin, trust me,” Ryan sighed. He leaned close until their foreheads were pressed against each other, their noses touching. Gavin whimpered weakly, rubbing his nose against Ryan’s in an affectionate motion before he gave in and pulled the Alpha in for a deep, loving kiss.

  
  


Ryan settled his hands on the small of Gavin’s back, head tilting to the side to take control of the kiss. Gavin let him, surrendering easily as he licked into the Alpha’s mouth, longing for a taste. He just craved _something_ right now. He had been without any intimate physical contact ever since he found out their sunshine mates weren’t coming home for Christmas. He felt so deprived that he allowed Ryan’s fingers to dig into his skin, clawing through the sweater until it was hiked up and his skin was exposed.

  
  


“My poor Omega,” Ryan growled. “Missing our mates, aren’t we? It’s like pieces of our perfect pack puzzle is missing.” He peppered small kisses over Gavin’s lips all while pulling him closer and the Brit nodded in agreement. His hands pulled up the sweater until it was over the Omega’s shoulders, showing off sweet and perky nips to the chilly air. His breath faltered and they pulled away just so Ryan could peel off the rest of the sweater. Ryan hoped that Jack wouldn’t mind it being crumpled in the corner. He made a mental note to run it through the dryer before Jack saw it. “But, we’re here. And we’ll still see them at some point, right?”

  
  


“I guess,” Gavin hummed. “I’m just anxious to see them is all. I want them home for holiday.”

  
  


Ryan nodded. “As do I.” The Alpha took hold of the Omega, kissing roughly until teeth clashed against each other. He wanted to provide a decent distraction for Gavin as he thumbed against the Omega’s swelling nips. “You’re so beautiful. You know that, Gavin?”

  
  


Gavin only whined in reply, throwing his head back and allowing Ryan to run his teeth all over his skin, marking him up with little dibbits of bites. His fingers weakly tried to pull up Ryan’s shirt as well, but he was failing at it. He was enamored by the Alpha, purring happily as Ryan’s tongue licked all around his scent gland and nibbled firmly at his throat.

  
  


They fell together, but it was mostly from Gavin pulling Ryan down to the floor. They were locked tight in each other’s hold and Gavin finally found the strength to pull up the Alpha’s shirt. They were both breathless and heated. The Omega crooned highly, making Ryan _snarl_ in want. His fingers clung tight against the hem of Gavin’s pajama pants and his palms wasted no time in pushing them down to expose hot, creamy skin. Gavin’s smooth cocklet bobbed in the air, hard and wanting for his Alpha.

  
  


“I don’t want you to be disappointed this Christmas,” Ryan pleaded, lips grazing over the Omega’s. They were damp and raw from all of the kissing that Ryan struggled to even speak. “We can make it good, I promise. We all miss our mates, but at least we’re still together.”

  
  


“I know, Ryan,” Gavin crooned with heavily lidded eyes. His thighs spread evenly, making a submissive noise when Ryan took a hold of his cock and stroked it smoothly. “I love you so much.”

  
  


“And I love you.” He kissed Gavin again and pushed down his own pajama pants, letting them pool at the bends of his knees. He could smell the ripened and wet scent of peppermint. It was no longer the saturated sadness that dampened the room, but it was _lively_ and wanting. A thick glob of slick trailed out of Gavin’s hole and ran to the base of his tail bone, shimmering from the lights that were strung on the Christmas tree. Flares of silver, crimson, forest green washed over the beautiful Omega as the bulbs fluidly flashed to a set pattern. For a brief moment it was ethereal, rare, and he savored the moment to see his mate bathed so heavenly.

  
  


“My sweet Omega,” Ryan sighed and pressed into the yielding body, being surrounded by a tight, wet heat that made his very blood scream for more. He controlled himself. He knew better than to just take Gavin as if it were a quick get off. He took his time, allowing the Omega to settle down and clench properly around his cock. Gavin made a desperate sound that was swallowed up with another kiss and he squealed silently as Ryan found a strong but patient pace. The Alpha wanted to make sure that they weren’t going to disturb anyone who was sleeping. His thrusts were slow and leisurely - full of love and compassion as he delved deep inside of the Omega’s wet and fluttering clutch. He made sure to express his awe and gratitude for being granted such a gift. Pure submission of his body, letting him bask in his heat, letting himself be vulnerable so they could both drown in pleasure.

  
  


Lights danced around them, peppering their skin with color. And for the moment they were distracted.

  
  


o0o0o0o

  
  


_**The 23rd** _

  
  


Jeremy wasn’t expecting a call so early and he barely got out of the shower in time to catch it. “Hello?”

  
  


“Jeremy.” It was a breath of relief.

  
  


His eyebrows shot up in surprise. “Dan? Hey, buddy, what’s up?”

  
  


“We need your help. I know it’s last minute, but I have a favor to ask.”

  
  


“Sure, what’s up?”

  
  


“Can you come get us?”

  
  


“Uh,” Jeremy drew out. “In LA…?”

  
  


“At the airport. Please? We’re exhausted and starving.”

  
  


The American Omega chittered nervously before running to his dresser. “Shit, yeah, of course. I’ll be right there. Give me half an hour?”  
  


 

Dan moaned in relief. “Thank you so much.”

  
  


o0o0o0o

  
  


The house was quiet as the afternoon bled away into the first hint of evening. Michael and Gavin bickered good naturedly as they played a video game while their Pack Alpha whipped up a marinade for steaks, a different one for the pork and chicken cutlets. It would be good weather to grill and they planned a get together with their other mates and closer friends before people scattered across the state to see their families. Jack was in the kitchen with him, reading off Twitter and checking email.

  
  


Then there was a knock on the door.

  
  


Michael cracked the gum he was chewing, cross-legged on the coffee table to see over Gavin’s head. “Geoff. Door!”

  
  


“Get it yourself, brat.”

  
  


Michael whined and went back to blowing bubbles, ignoring the knocking. Geoff walked out of the kitchen wiping his wet hands, tossing the dish towel at the young Alpha’s face and getting a rough chirp of protest. Geoff opened the door and was surprised to see Jeremy. “The food won’t be done for a while, buddy. You can hang out if you want, we’re just…”

  
  


Then he realized there were three people behind him. His boys, all three of them - bone tired, dead on their feet, looking washed out and hungry, all carrying their bags. And one dog.

  
  


“Merry Christmas!” Jeremy bellowed before shoving the three ahead of him. “I have some last minute stuff to do for my family. You guys have fun, see you tonight.”

  
  


And just like that, the best present was left on his doorstep. Mark unclipped Chica’s leash and the dog shot through the house, yipping happily before sliding through gap in the glass door of the kitchen. They all kind of watched as she barked at nothing in particular, picked up a ball, and flopped down on her side. She chewed and yipped happily in the grass, enjoying the sunshine.

  
  


“She travels well but she really missed running,” Mark explained lazily, lips quirking in a half smile. “I think she can smell the other dogs.”

  
  


“Get the fuck in here,” Geoff demanded, tugging them all inside. The Lads took one glance and gaped, controllers dropping to the floor before they ran at them. Gavin latched onto Dan and they clung to each other with desperation, burying their faces against one another and taking deep gulps of his scent.

  
  


“Michael,” Mark rasped, smiling as the Lad came up and cupped his face. They shared a smile before they met in a kiss. Smooth and needy, strong fingers lacing into his hair and fisting to keep him still.  Cinnamon met rich, dark chocolate and they moaned faintly, clinging to one another.

  
  


Adam watched them both with a smile and sucked in a breath as Geoff pushed up behind him, inked arms wrapping around his middle before a kiss was pressed to his throat. He relaxed and sighed. “Alpha…” He turned and got his mouth stolen in a fierce kiss that stole his breath. Weak fingers dug into Geoff’s shirt and lips parted under his demanding tongue.

  
  


Jack took one look into the living room and sent out a mass text to the rest of their mates, demanding they get there as soon as possible. _They’re here._

  
  


“The boys need rest and food,” Jack pointed out as he disappeared down the hall to get the squishy nesting material they kept when they wanted to gather in the living room.

  
  


Geoff regretfully pried off of Kovic and the younger Alpha followed him, silently begging for more kisses. He thumbed the man’s swollen lip and grinned. “I’m going to wreck you later, you little shit.”

  
  


Adam’s ears burned red but he nodded. “Counting on it, old man.”

  
  


“Oh, you’re gonna’ get it,” he promised hotly before snagging Michael by the back of his shirt. “Come on, shithead. We need to whip up something good.”

  
  


Mark was going to protest and demand to have the Alpha back for some scenting but he saw Jack coming back into the room, arms piled high with bedding. “Oh thank God.” He scrubbed his hands over his face with a groan. “Our flight got delayed and we were in the airport until five AM and then we had a layover that was like three hours and there were so many _babies_.”

  
  


“And they were all _screaming_ ,” Dan added, voice muffled by Gavin’s hair.

  
  


Kovic wobbled on his feet, hand coming down to his stomach. “Fuck I’m hungry. A four hour trip turned into almost eight and we didn’t bring any snacks.”

  
  


Jack rolled out the thicker cushion and covered it in a clean sheet. “Gav, get them out of those clothes and I’ll grab them something else.”

  
  


Gavin peeled Dan off him and chittered at the nearly-sleeping Omega, getting a sweet sound in return. He kissed him softly and started working on the fly of his jeans, wiggling him out of them before working on his jacket and shirt. Dan stole another kiss before walking to the couch, stretching tall before falling onto the couch. Gavin happily kissed and licked over the throats of his two Alpha mates, purring and working off their clothes down to the boxers. The Omega clung to them both, eating up their kisses and letting them take comfort in the crook of his throat. Jack came back and forth, bringing more blankets and pillows with skillful stacking. Gavin made sure to rub his scent into all three men before Jack brought them all fresh clothes. Soft Christmas sweaters and sweats that fit loose. Just what they needed. The clothes smelled like a mix of their mates.

  
  


Jack urged them all to slide off the couch and into the wide nest, now plump and more than a foot off the ground. Mark moaned softly as he sunk into the pillows, arms wrapping around them. “I could sleep here forever. This feels so good.”

  
  


Dan hummed in agreement, Kovic settled near his feet and nodding. Three sets of eyes cracked open and they all reached toward the Beta, making low noises. Jack smiled warmly and one by one he straddled them and started massaging their aching backs, their sore shoulders, and worked out the stiffness in their necks. They begged quietly to scent with him, their Beta, their grounding rock that they’d missed so terribly. Jack gave them each languid, deep kisses and scrubbed his cheek into their hair, scent marking them. He let them each lick at his throat and one by one they truly calmed, slumping heavily into the bedding.

  
  


“Missed you,” Mark mumbled as the Beta’s hands slid off his back, leaving liquid muscle behind.

  
  


The house filled with the smell of baking meat and vegetables, rich with spice and so tantalizing the boys started to drool. Almost one after the other, the other mates arrived. Ray jumped into the nest and splayed across them all, purring loudly as he huffed their combined scents. The two Alphas got greedy and tucked him between them, nuzzling into each side of his jaw and nipping at his scent glands.

  
  


By the time Ryan arrived, Ray was silly and scent drunk. The Alpha brushed kisses over Adam and Mark’s cheeks before crawling over them to drag the Omega into his arms. Dan yielded to his possessive kiss and let the Alpha cover him, hiding under the man and opening his thighs and lips to everything he wanted. Ryan sucked marks over his throat and Dan gladly accepted them, craving them after so long apart.

  
  


Burnie came in and found Gavin eagerly watching the spectacle of the nest. Ryan spooned up behind Dan, Mark behind Ray, nuzzling their napes as the two Omegas kissed. Burnie kicked off his shoes and crawled in and spooned up behind Adam, brushing his face into his hair and kissing his nape. The Alphas rumbled and enjoyed one another, Adam turning around so they could heavily scent.

  
  


“It’s been too long,” Burnie mumbled, cupping the side of the Alpha’s strong jaw and thumbing at his ear to make him smile.   
  


“Yeah,” Adam replied simply, pushing into the touch. He was the least talkative out of their mates but so sensitive, so tactile.

  
  


The door flew open and Joel came puffing in. “Move over, assholes.”

  
  


It was a mess of limbs after that, a blend of skin tones and mouths and fingers sliding under the edges of clothes to touch warm skin. The house was flooded with scents, none of them clashing. They’d always blended together despite how specific their scents were, how logically they should conflict. It became a home again.

  
  


Geoff barked from the kitchen for them to sit on the couch to eat. He brought out heaping plates for all of them, demanding they eat it all. He was met with no protest as the trio dug in with happy moans, their stomachs empty save for protein bars hours ago. Geoff rumbled and gave them seconds, watching carefully to make sure they weren’t holding back for some reason. There was no need, his boys were ravenous and ate hearty.

  
  


Ryan rubbed Dan’s stomach when he moaned about being too full. He kept close to the Omega even as he ate, nose brushing through his dark hair and fingers trailing along his thigh. They knew Ryan was possessive, it was always their Omegas he reclaimed first after a long separation like this. Mark and Adam would get mounted later, napes bitten hard and rough hands rubbed all over them to soak them in his scent.

  
  


Adam was the first to try and get up, claiming he wanted to do the dishes as thanks, but Geoff was quick to pin him to the couch. “Hell no, buddy. You get right back in that nest and you lay the fuck down.”

  
  


Joel grabbed Burnie’s hand and tugged it, urging him toward the kitchen. “Come on. There’s still a party tonight.”

  
  


Burnie went reluctantly. It was true, they needed to get the place spotless and decorate the backyard before everyone got there in the evening. Jack got the trio back into the nest with minimal protest and put on the TV, Mark’s choosing of The Grinch because he knew it all by heart and the jokes were somehow still fresh when he parodied them. Michael crawled into the middle of the nest to get some more cuddles, to really touch his mates. They licked the smell of spice off his skin until it was just his own warm apple taste, his natural musk.

  
  


About halfway through the movie, they’d all found a spot.

  
  


Geoff lounged on the couch with Gavin’s head in his lap, the Brit almost dozing as a hand hung off the couch to tangle in Dan’s hair. The rest of his mates were draped all over each other, fingers curls and heads resting. Chica had come back in, eaten, and was resting comfortably at the foot of the nest. She looked like she was sleeping but she could’ve just been under the spell of the room. For once his rowdy pack was quiet, subdued, all their eyes dark as they inhaled the scent of one another. For once there were no words, there didn’t need to be. They all knew what their long distance mates had done, what they’d planned, how sneaky they’d been. All for the greater good - all for this.  

  
  


All the worry was worth it for the satisfaction they had.

  
  


o0o0o0o

  
  


Jeremy had spread the word about Mark, Adam, and Dan and in a big flurry of activity the office was set up to host the Christmas party instead. The hours Geoff would’ve spent (gladly) cooking were spent with his mates instead, catching up and scenting, kissing, just touching them again. Delicious catering was ordered instead and everyone brought goodies. It was a sweet gesture and they appreciated it more than they could convey.

  
  


They arrived and were greeted warmly, hugged and squeezed with cheeks growing pink from kisses. Everyone had missed the three and the welcome was like family. Adam took it hard at first with the wounds of his family still so fresh but he powered through, putting on a while to hide the bittersweet ache.

  
  


The party was a hit. Games and videos shot, drinks flowing, delicious sweets lapped up. Everyone caught up with one another, joking about New Year’s resolutions and telling funny family stories from visiting. Some brought their mates, some siblings, and Josh brought his new puppy. Ellis brought Solaire and Mark met her properly, cooing over her sleek form and how beautiful she was, how well behaved.

  
  


Despite the hours they had spent together, the mates were feeling protective, needy. They hovered near to one another, hands on waists and cupping hips, standing close. Sometimes two or three of the mates would disappear in the way that people noticed but no one minded.

  
  


It was Geoff that pulled Mark away first, his mates taking an interest but not drawing any attention. Jon drunkenly whispered to Barb how he’d been sure the Pack Alpha would drag Dan away, to reclaim an Omega mate he hadn’t seen in so long. But it was sweet Mark who got manhandled into the AH office, the door slammed shut and locked. They squared off at first, a playful dance as they circled one another, fangs glinting behind smirking lips.

  
  


Geoff already had the lube in his pocket so it didn’t take long to get Mark bent over his, pants and briefs barely clinging to one ankle while he spread his thighs for the other. A submissive chatter filled the room along with the obscene sound of fingers fucking quick into an eager hole. Mark was flushed all over, starting to sweat, wriggling eagerly to get the man’s thick cock. He didn’t submit often but Geoff always had such a strong, natural sway over him and he loved it, craved the dominance.

  
  


“Please, Geoff, please, fucking shit…”

  
  


“Eager shithead,” Geoff grumbled fondly, leaning over the Alpha and nipping his nape. He thrusted his fingers in harder, savoring the whine that came from his mate. “You need prep. Even if you squeal like a little Omega, you aren’t built like one. So relax.”

  
  


Mark bit his lip, cock dribbling onto the carpet as the words brought a fresh wave of arousal. “Okay, fuck, just don’t - don’t say stuff like that or I’m going to wreck your desk.”

  
  


Geoff chewed the side of his lip and thought of how hot that’d be. “Maybe you should. Call one of the Lads in and have them lick it up while you’re still stuck on my knot.”

  
  


Mark made a soft sound and looked over his shoulder, glasses long knocked off and the blue wave of his hair mussed. He looked so deceptively innocent, so damn pretty. “I’m...gonna’ get your knot, Alpha? Right here?”

  
  


Geoff felt his dick throb and he cupped himself through his jeans, hissing. “You bet your fine ass you are. Now relax, babe, or someone’s going to come looking for you. You don’t want them to see you like this, do you?” The dark blush that spread across Mark’s face before he turned away told all. “You _do_ , you little _slut_.”

  
  


Almost a half hour later, they opened the door (ruffled and obvious) to see Michael leaning against the opposite wall. The young Alpha was grinning and palming himself through his jeans, looking ready to go. “Round two, boys?”

  
  


o0o

  
  


Ray felt like a snoop as he stalked the hall away from the party and toward Burnie’s office but he reminded himself that he was chasing his mates down. He wanted to see what mischief the two were getting up. He’d seen Burnie take their shy Adam’s hand and lead him this way with that grin, that sparkle in his eyes. He wanted to catch them in the act, any act. It was a game they all played - an unspoken one that played to voyeurism, to their more primal sides. Catching each other, joining, sometimes keeping at playful arms length just to watch one get claimed by another. It was one of his greatest thrills to be caught between two of his Alpha mates, filled from each end, and have his protective Ryan find them.

  
  


Ryan was like fire when he was jealous - hot, all consuming, and some of their best sex came from those “reclaiming” sessions while his other sated mates watched.  

  
  


Ray discovered the door was left open enough for someone to lean there and watch. He took that invitation. He rested his shoulder against the doorway and tilted his head to see his mates. Burnie had pushed his chair back from his desk before they started so Ray could see Adam kneeling in front of him, fitted between his legs. The young Alpha was bobbing smoothly, sucking his mate’s thick cock, going down far to the thicker base where the knot would swell. Usually it was a loving power play between the Alpha mates but Burnie looked like he was giving himself up. His head was tilted back, throat bared to the room as he softly moaned out his pleasure. Adam was good with his mouth in many ways, Ray, himself, had fucked between those shapely lips and had that mouth on his soaked rim, licking away and driving him crazy.

  
  


Seeing them together like this...slow, intimate, sharing something filthy - it made his blood run hot and his heart flutter. He wanted to join but watching was something sweet, the distance between them making the lust somehow more rich. He slumped against the doorway and let himself enjoy the show, sighing along with Burnie.  

  
  


Joel tried to sneak up on Ray but they ended up just cuddled up to each other against the wall, watching Burnie knot behind Adam’s teeth and let out a noise like a roar. While Burnie pet through short hair, praising his mate, Joel tugged on the other Omega’s shirt.

  
  


“Blowie in your office?” Ray offered, getting a big grin. “Lead the way, bitch. Get ready to have your brain sucked out your dick.”

  
  


“Well now the mood is ruined. Perfect.”

  
  


o0o0o0o

  
  


They spent Christmas Eve truly enjoying one another, selfishly indulging in their time together. It started at Burnie’s house for a giant breakfast. Ray and Adam recorded an achievement video together for fun, playfully tearing into Funhaus. They posted it raw and uncut on Ray’s channel and immediately the comment section flooded with holiday wishes and excitement over all the mates being together.

  
  


Some of the mates braved the malls to grab a bunch of last minute gifts. Others went with Geoff to shop for decadent dinner ingredients, to get coffee for everyone and extra dog food for Chica. After groceries were dropped off at the Ramsey compound, they all met up again at Ryan’s house. Chica found her own pack in Ryan’s pups - Lucy, Chloe, Kita, Maya, Edgar, and Soda all greeted their sister and sniffed and scented her until she couldn’t seem to remember a time without them.

  
  


The Lads sat on the back porch and watched Ryan and Mark play with the dogs. The older Alpha had taken classes on dog training and he shared everything he knew with him, from proper food and exercise to how best to get her to listen.

  
  


“Geoff’s our Pack Alpha but here?” Ryan pet behind Soda’s ears and made her go all pliant, puffing happily in his arms. “But I’m their Pack Alpha. A dog is a big responsibility.”

  
  


“Oh yeah they are,” Mark laughed as Chica ran circles around him, nearly tripping him up.

  
  


Mark made up a skit for them on the fly with the dogs - a joke about a dog-multiplying bush. He got Gavin to film it, Burnie in on it,  and the dogs were happy enough to dart in and out of the bushes together. It was all good fun and they enjoyed themselves, making a couple vlogs as they all took a corner of the house to wrap their gifts. It was almost impossible for eleven people to keep their bags of purchases secret in just a two story house but they gave it a shot.

  
  


Geoff and Jack left early with the car packed with barely one third of the presents to start on the dinner. The rest of them took the dogs to the park to get them all tuckered out before the evening so they wouldn’t attack any of the presents or decorations. They took pictures with some fans and got a giant game of catch going with a group of young kids who loved the pack of dogs.

  
  


By the time they got everything (and everyone) packed and ready to go to Geoff’s house, they were all a little tuckered out. Gavin got together the Phantom and the Slow Mo Guys lab coats, snagging Dan and dragging him to the back yard with Chica. They shot a slow motion video of her catching a couple toys, and then of her jumping up on Dan and licking all over his face.

  
  


The regular-motion video made a great little vlog. Dan’s laughter was almost musical and with some Christmas bells added in, he was sure he’d make at least a few people smile. That and he wanted to remember this moment for a long time to come. His B’s face all lit up, giggling and making all sorts of happy noises as Chica licked at him.

  
  


When they got inside, Jack had cups of homemade eggnog for them. They had spiced rum to spike it with but it was delicious all on its own. Ray kept his virgin cup close and started stacking up the presents under the tree, smacking Michael’s greedy hands away as he tried to grab and shake the ones with his name on them.

  
  


Burnie and Joel got recruited to bake and watch some pans. Mark revealed that he’d bought everything to make a gingerbread house and the Lads got in on it, making tiny houses and devouring most of it. Geoff made it his personal mission to pack around mistletoe and leave love bites all over his mates’ necks.

  
  


Christmas music played in the background and slowly they opened presents. Jack loudly declared that he was taking pictures of everyone with their gifts and he got each mate to pose with them, capturing silly smiles. They were sweet mementos he would plaster all over Twitter. Ray covered in bows, Michael with all his new beanies stacked on top of his head, Gavin staring in awe at his new lenses - endless silly little images that he would treasure.

  
  


That they all would. They’d be set as background images and phone lock screens and it’d be a sweet reminder that they would always find a way back to each other.

  
  


But that was for later. For now, they gorged themselves and laughed and some got a little tipsy. Right now was for enjoying themselves.

  
  


o0o

  
  


The night was chilly, especially for Austin. During the day it was so sunny and hot, but it quickly faded away as night crept on. The house was peaceful except for some noises from a couple of the guys playing Fifa on Xbox. They tried to keep it quiet, only leaving the clinking of their beers and highfives. Michael, Joel, Kovic, Jack, and Geoff were all strung on the couch together, blood soon flooding with alcohol. At times, they would get too loud from their buzz and they would have to be shushed by whoever was trying to keep the silence of the night.

  
  


“Come on. I know it’s Christmas Eve ‘nd all, but could you keep it down? Some of us are trying to have some peace on Earth,” Dan chuckled, curling his fingers tight with Gavin. They started to head towards one side room that was vacant. The master bedroom was already occupied by a couple of frisky mates that couldn’t wait any longer for the others to join. The strong, creamy scent of Burnie along with the cool, crisp smell of rosey Ray filled the air, leading directly to the mates’ bedroom. Dan was driven near mad, not being able to wait any longer. “Love you all.”

  
  


“Whatever, we’ll shut up. Don’t be a hypocrite and scream into the night, though,” Geoff raised his eyebrows and slipped some more beer down. “If you are too loud, Imma’ come in and shut you up with my knot, okay?”

  
  


“Geoff,” Jack smacked the pack Alpha lightly on his chest, but there was a smirk on his face. He always got a crack out of Geoff talking filthy, especially when he was drunk. “Let them have their fun without you ruining it.”

  
  


Dan and Gavin gave a smile and a wink before heading more quickly towards the room. Their hands were sliding down each other’s hips already, arms linked together before they closed the door. The other mates on the couch laughed. Even they were feeling very warm, bodies beginning to slide over each other and hands reaching for heated places. Fifa was paused and controllers were knocked to the ground as some of the mates leaned over each other.

  
  


“So, wait, are we not finishing the game?” the Pack Alpha griped as Jack laid a sweet kiss on his cheek. Kovic already had an arm around Michael’s neck, pulling him in a sideways kiss. The eldest gave a rumble at the sight, finally giving in. He cupped Jack’s cheeks and pulled the Beta in for a kiss, purring happily. He loved it when his boys got so comfortable that they just end up in each other’s arms. He bit his lip as Jack rubbed his nose against him. The very tip of his nose was cold and sent chills down the Alpha’s spine. “Oh, who cares?” He laughed.

  
  


Joel wormed his way between Michael and Kovic, whining for some attention that was gladly given to with kisses. Michael tickled his hand up into Joel’s shirt, cooing happily when he felt just how _hot_ the Omega was. “Come closer, I’m freezing,” he laughed.

  
  


“I think it’s just because we’re drunk,” Kovic shrugged, but pulled both of the mates closer to him. It was a wonder he didn’t fall off of the couch from how cramped they were all becoming on the cushions. “Ryan and Mark are outside with the dogs and I don’t hear them complaining.”

  
  


“Bet you ten to one that they are doing the exact same thing that we are, or even doing what Burns, Ray, and the two British buffoons are doing,” Geoff murmured, trying his best to remain on the couch. Jack held him close, giving out a hearty laugh and pulled Geoff close for support.

  
  


“Aw, well that’s a thought. Sex outdoors?”

  
  


“We’re too old for that now, Jack,” Geoff smiled and kissed the Beta once more.

  
  


Outside, Ryan and Mark held ceramic mugs of hot cocoa and coffee to warm their chilled hands. Mark always stuck with the cocoa, knowing that having coffee would only mess up his sleep cycle and make him jittery. They were having small talk, carrying on where they left off the other night on their Skype call. Mark continued to explain how he felt about the whole Youtube Rewind. It was so exciting to him and he felt awful for just going on and on about it to Ryan, but the older Alpha insisted that he could vent as much as he needed to him. As Mark spoke, his fingers on one hand were hung low, tangling around Chica’s floppy ears while the animal was drifting to sleep.

  
  


“It was just… _huge_ , you know? Have you seen it?” Mark put his mug of cocoa down and leaned close to Ryan.

  
  


“Well, only bits and pieces, honestly. I wasn’t interested in _all_ of it, but I happened to see your part as well as Gavin and Dan,” Ryan smiled. “You guys looked great.”

  
  


“Really?” Mark had a spark of a smile that grew slowly. “God, you can’t imagine how nervous I was during that shoot. There was so many times I lost focus because I was just so...anxious. I couldn’t believe I was actually in the Rewind, for once.” He pursed his lips, hoping he wasn’t sounding boastful or selfish to the Alpha. “It was just a huge milestone that made me realize, you know…”

  
  


“How far you’ve come?” Ryan rumbled lowly, setting down his cup of coffee and leaning close as well. His hand rubbed over the top of Mark’s. His touch was gentle, supportive, and Mark cooed happily. “We are so proud of you. Geoff and I, we are proud of all of you. You guys have worked so hard and I know how stressful everything has been, especially with everything that happened.” His tone turned solemn and he reached out for the younger Alpha. Instinctually, Mark pulled away slightly and bit his lip, closing his eyes to not recall that painful memory.

  
  


He tried to remain strong, but a couple of seconds of silence, a soft sob escaped and he pulled up his other hand to move blue bangs from his face. “I don’t want to think about it. I’m sorry. But you guys were there for me when it happened and...I couldn’t be more thankful. I’m so fucking glad I have you guys. I don’t know what I would do without you.”

  
  


Ryan made soothing noises, grasping onto Mark’s hand and pulling him. The other Alpha obeyed and allowed Ryan to take a hold of him, wrapping his arms around his waist until they were both standing up in a hug. Mark curled his arms around Ryan’s neck, hugging tightly and inwardly smiling from the warmth that his skin gave off. He felt safe and he couldn’t be happier but to be home with his family. The dog awakened and whined, looking at the mates’ embrace and pawed at Ryan’s leg, curious as to what they were doing. She stepped away, waiting.

  
  


“Precious thing,” Ryan said as he comforted Mark. “You’re home now. All you have to do is relax and allow us to love you.”

  
  


“God, that sounds fucking _amazing_ ,” Mark admitted with a heavy tone. “That’s all I could ask for this Christmas. You guys.”

  
  


They continued to hug until Ryan began a gentle swaying as they stood. Christmas lights flickered and blinked reds, blues, greens, and yellows around them and Ryan smiled as the cold began to bite at their skin. Inside, they heard noises and soft moans coming from the other mates and both of them laughed before pulling away.

  
  


“Sounds like a party in there,” Ryan said, his chuckle playing along in his sentence. “Should we risk it and go inside?”

  
  


“Let’s stay out here, just a little longer,” the younger Alpha stated. “I want to know everything that’s happened at Rooster Teeth. I feel like a talk too much about my life, as if I don’t already gush to my fans.” He sat down in his chair, taking a hold of his hot cocoa once more to warm his fingertips. Ryan grinned and sat down as well, snapping his fingers so that the dog could come back. Chica lopped over and sat between Mark’s legs again.

  
  


“Every kind of shit I’ve told you about before, nothing has changed,” Ryan promised. “So, instead of talking about my life, why don’t we make use of our time and get a little warmer out here?” He raised a suggestive brow and Mark bit his lip, trying to hide a blush that mimicked the pink his hair once was.

  
  


“Well, it is Christmas, and I guess everyone else is already caught in the thick of it...” Mark trailed off with a teasing eyebrow wiggle. “We could. But with Chica watching? Mr. Haywood, that’s kinky even for you.”

  
  


“Let me get a blanket…?”

  
  


Mark looked up at the sky, seeing some stars and most of all the constellation of Christmas lights. To rut together under this little sky, to breath in the cold air and let themselves be free for a while...it was more romantic than he could’ve hoped for.

  
  


“Get two blankets. Don’t be an asshole, grab a pillow too.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 


End file.
